Please, Captain
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: Captain Emma Swan has captured a fine prize in Prince Killian. Now what will she do with her new toy? Dark!Emma/Pirate!Emma & Prince!Killian AU.


_**Smutty smut.**_

_**Dub con.**_

_**Pretty dark.**_

_**You're warned...**_

Running her tongue along the sharp edge of the blade, her eyelids slipped closed as the taste of the cool metal ignited her senses. The tang of steel mixed with the copper-tinged bite of the slick blood that still coated it was delicious. A delicate, yet sinister, laugh escaped her throat as she quickly sliced the sword into space in front of her, creating a high pitched whipping noise as it moved.

"Not a bad blade," she observed, digging the tip into the boards of the deck before looking back at her captive. "Pity it didn't help save you," she chuckled.

The figure in the center of her cabin remained silent.

His hands and feet were bound to a heavy wooden chair with thick rope and gagging his mouth was a thick strip of linen tightly wrapped between his lips. His dark hair was tousled from his struggle and he also had acquired quite the gash to his forehead; his shirt, almost torn from his chest, lay hanging in strips around his waist.

Stepping closer, she tipped his chin upwards so his face was illuminated more clearly by the lantern swinging lazily from the ceiling of the cabin. The strong line of his jaw was highlighted by the light beard he wore. His brow was noble looking. He certainly had the countenance of royal breeding.

"Hmmm," she mused as he tried to tug away from her touch, "My, you are a pretty thing aren't you." The grunt he made in reply had a smile licking at the edges of her lips. "Feisty too. Well, you'll soon tire of that love."

Heavy leather groaned as she circled him: carefully taking in his form as he struggled in vain against his restraints. He was undeniably attractive. She licked her lips as she imagined his firm body pressed underneath her - digging her hands into his hair covered chest and dragging her nails over his thighs until they bled.

With a heavy sigh, she stopped to lean against the desk that was flush against the far wall of the cabin. Never taking her eyes off him, she slowly kicked off her heavy, black boots and loosened the scabbard around her waist, taking her sword and tossing it onto the floor.

"So, Prince Killian - that is your name?" He twisted his head in the opposite direction, shoving out his chin in defiance. "Not very talkative are you? Well, no need, your guardsman was more than happy to spill your secrets before I sliced his throat."

She watched in amusement as his face tightened at her words. "Fear not sir, he was very brave. He didn't cry out or try and fight his fate. Very honourable."

He was trying to resist her torment. Trying not to listen.

Annoyed, she stalked back over to him and slapped him across the cheek with the back of her hand, "Are you listening to me?" she demanded, watching as a small trickle of blood began to creep down his lip.

Slowly his face turned to hers. Cool, blue eyes rimmed with black lashes held her gaze as he slipped out his tongue below the gag as he lapped up the trail. Defiantly he stared at her, his chest starting to heave deep breaths. With a menacing smile, she ran her hand through his hair in an almost gentle gesture, before grabbing the lengths in her fingers and tugging hard until his eyes widened in pain, "That's better darling. A captain needs her prisoner's full attention."

Releasing his hair, she placed her palms on his leather clad thighs, slowly pushing them up his legs, squeezing the firm muscles before reaching out and licking a thick stripe along his cheek. "Mmmmmm," she whimpered, pursing her lips as she pulled back and tossed off her long, black coat. "I think I shall like having you as a pet."

With one hand, she reached back and pulled out the piece of cord which tied her hair in a bundle at the back of her neck, letting her tattered curls hang over her shoulders and with the other she reached for the flask of rum sitting on the desk.

Sipping quietly, she considered what to do with her new toy. So many possibilities - she felt almost gleeful. But now wasn't the time to rush. No, she wanted to have some fun.

"Drink?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, not that she expected him to reply. She bounded over to him, pulling a short, gold hilted dagger from her waist. Roughly, she sliced through the linen around his face and let it fall around his shoulders. Instantly his mouth gathered into a snarl and he spat a thick glob onto her cheek.

Calmly, she raised her arm and ran her black linen sleeve over the spot. Seconds later, her hand was grasped around his crotch, fingers digging in tightly until he started to grunt in pain. "I'd advise you to tread carefully your highness, that is if you value all your - _parts_."

Releasing him she shoved the neck of the bottle between his lips and tipped it back, "Now drink. Like a good little prince."

He seemed reluctant at first, but she knew they had kept him starved of food and water for almost twelve hours now and soon he was eagerly gulping down the liquid until she quickly pulled it way. "Ah ah ah," she warned, shaking a finger in front of his face, "Not too much. I need you in full working order." She raised her eyebrow eagerly as he licked his lips. Her mind began to flicker to thoughts of how she could make use of that juicy, pink tongue.

"What do you want with me?" he finally asked, his chest sagging a little as his head rolled back.

She circled him silently, letting a film of anticipation and fear form over him.

"You are quite the prize my dear. A real prince! I've been waiting years for such a haul." Raising her dagger again, she started to hack away at the remains of his shirt, tearing down the lengths of his sleeves; slicing through the linen until the floor was littered with scraps.

Her eyes danced over the lean muscles of his chest. She traced her gaze with the tip of the dagger, leaving a bright pink trail in its wake - snaking back and forward, enjoying the way he froze and started with the sensation.

"So you aren't going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" She began to laugh heartily, tossing the dagger onto the desk and undoing the small silver buttons of her shirt. "What do you take me for?" He looked at her with a mixture of hate and repulsion, and her stomach tightened. "Ah yes, the pirate thing…"

"Pirates killed my brother."

"Well then you'd better behave if you don't want to join him," she hissed.

Emma could feel the anger boiling in her blood as he continued to look at her with abject hatred - his blues eyes were dark and hard, his mouth snarled into the shape of utter disgust.

She lifted her foot and used it to nudge his knees as far apart as the rope would allow. Pushing a few times, the chair began to swing on the back legs, until the weight tipped and he landed on the floor with a loud groan.

"Much better," she shrilled, "I like a man on his back."

Placing her foot firmly on his chest, she pressed down until the air began to wheeze from his lungs. "Now listen to me, your highness, this is my ship and you do as I say whilst on board, is that clear?" When he didn't reply she pushed a little harder, angling her toes so they pressed at the base of his neck, "Is that clear?" she repeated.

"Yes," he squawked, his face turning red form the effort to breath.

"Yes who?" she demanded.

"Yes, Captain," he whispered in reply, bitterness tainting every word.

Somewhat satisfied she picked up a length of chain that was hanging from a hook on the wall. Bending down, she looped it around his neck, using a small clasp to hold it in place, tugging on its length to ensure a good fit.

She slung her thumb into the waistband of her leather breeches, slowly unpicking the ties as she watched him. "So pretty…" she murmured, sliding the pants down her thighs, "I'd hate to have to spoil your handsome face, so let's play nicely, yes?"

Kicking her pants aside, she was naked from the waist down, her shirt barely covering her buttocks as the open neck hung low between her breasts exposing the silver pendants dancing against her chest. She took another drink, swilling the alcohol around her mouth. Making him wait; making him think about what she was going to do.

"Mmm," she sighed, dipping her fingers between her legs, drawing little circles as he looked away. "Gone shy have we? Never seen a woman pleasure herself before?" Tipping back another drink, she stepped over him so she was straddling his body, dropping to her knees and holding his chin between her finger and thumb. "Let's make better use of that mouth shall we? Fuck me with your tongue." Placing the flask down, she took hold of the chain around his neck and yanked, reminding him who held the power, "And don't get any ideas," she warned.

Sliding forward, she lowered her hips until her core was dancing over his lips - the heat from his breath sending little pleasurable sparks up her body. She sank a little closer, tugging tighter on the chain.

He seemed to understand.

Slowly, she felt his tongue slide between her folds. Light, cool and reluctant. She pushed herself tighter against his mouth, rutting her hips as she encouraged him to work faster.

"That's right love, lap me up. Show me how talented you are." Arching her back, she reached a hand into her shirt and began to squeeze her breasts. His motions began to speed up, his tongue began to swirl around her clit; she could feel her wetness coating his face as she ground against him.

"Do I taste good? Do you like my cunt on your face? Licking me out?"

He shifted and his tongue began to dart inside her, roughly taking her as he struggled for breath.

"Oh, you're enjoying this aren't you prince? I bet those little palace girls you fuck around with have never made you feel like this-"

To make her point, she reached back and cupped his hardening cock as it strained against his trousers.

"That's it," she moaned, rocking her hips with more fever, "Fuck me with your tongue. You're mine now so don't you dare forget it."

Bucking and rolling against his hot mouth, she soon lost control, flinging back her head as her hands moved to rip her shirt apart and she howled in ecstasy: finally sinking forwards until she rested on her hands and knees.

"Well, well," she smiled as she rolled onto her back.

She looked back at her prince. Chest heaving, face smeared with her arousal - _divine_, she thought.

"Aren't you a surprise?" she panted.

Wrapping the chain around her wrist, she started to untie the knots around his arms and legs. He visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief until she tugged him into a standing position.

"Strip," she commanded, keeping tight hold of the chain as she watched him through hooded eyes, "I need to see my all my prize."

He stared at her, dark eyes brooding, wiping the dampness from his face with the back of his hand.

"Do you need my help?" she asked, "I can't promise I'll be as delicate as I was with your shirt, and we wouldn't want to hurt you now, would we?"

"Fuck you," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, we're getting to that," she teased. "Strip. Now."

The icy edge in her voice was the encouragement he needed. Angrily, he pulled at the closure of his trousers, pushing them down as he kicked off his boots until he was stood naked in front of her.

He was shivering slightly.

"Are you scared?" she mocked, reaching out to run one sharp fingernail across the taught skin of his abdomen.

"You don't scare me, woman," he spat.

"Ha," she chortled menacingly, pressing in her nail as she dragged it down to his groin, "You clearly don't know me very well yet then."

With one hand she pushed him back towards her bunk. He stumbled at first and she tugged on the chain to keep him upright.

"Do you want me?" she asked as he found his footing.

"I'd rather fuck an old hag," he snarled.

"Well that can be arranged, if that's what you are into."

Peeling off her shirt, she took the chain and hooked it to a lock slung above her bed, slamming it shut she turned the key before tossing it to the floor on the other side of the room. "There now, that's better isn't it?"

Sliding back to him, she pressed her chest against his, wrapping her hands around his back and squeezing his buttocks.

His arms hung limply by his sides, his body stiff, but she could feel the throbbing of his rising erection pressing against her hips.

"Your mind doth protest, but your body does not," she whispered into his ear before digging her teeth into his shoulder and making him curse out loud. "That's better," she cooed, "I like a man with a bit of life in him."

"If you want me to fight, I can fight, Captain."

"Yes, I suppose you can."

She raised a hand and wrapped it around his neck, just below the chain, pressing her finger into the hollow above his collar bones.

"Kiss me," she demanded, raising her mouth and digging in her fingers, "Like you mean it."

His lips were still moist from earlier as he reached down. She pressed her body tighter against his, opening her mouth and flicking her tongue, drawing his out until they entwined in a hot swirl. Panting against him, she dipped her head back and let him take some control, working her mouth harshly, almost biting her tongue as they clashed against one another.

A slick layer of sweat coated the bare flesh that met, her hand on his neck slipped around his back and her fingers started to pull parallels lines down the thick, soft flesh until he keened slightly into her mouth.

"That's it," she lisped against his cheek, "Really get into it."

He snapped back at her with a razor sharp gaze, grabbing her head and forcing it back against his face, crashing his lips onto hers with a fever born of hatred and desire.

She enjoyed his hate. It fuelled her need to be in control and she knew she could make him hate her, just as she knew his body couldn't resist her curves and womanly charms. Men, she chuckled to herself, such simple playthings.

Little sparks of heat built in her belly as he worked out his anger, the hand in her hair tugging tightly and the other soon grabbing her breast and squeezing it, rolling her tight nipple between his fingers until she was panting with fire.

She tugged on the chain a little until they were turned around and her back was to the bed. Rising to her toes, she pulled away from the kiss and his touch, swinging her hips onto the bed, spreading her legs and smiling at his angry, yet thoroughly turned, on expression.

"So now you want me to fuck you?" he asked, trying to seem almost bored, but she could feel the hint of want inside his words and see the way his cock jumped.

"Mmm, not yet."

Taking his length in her hands, she felt its weight and thickness, her eyes lighting up as she inspected him thoroughly. Slowly, she started to stroke him, the damp in her legs growing as she anticipated him filing her up. She couldn't remember having so fine a cock before.

"Delicious, love," she teased, sticking out her tongue and circling his tip as she continued to move her hand, "So thick and hot…" She squeezed and little tighter, then brought her lips around his mouth, sucking her cheeks tight as his breath began to hitch. "You could make quite the price on the black market for this alone." She flashed her eyes up to his, making sure he could see as she took him into her mouth once more, not stopping this time until he reached the back of her throat, holding him there a second before she began to slide her lips over him in a steady, measured pace.

The soft little groans he gave out made her squeal slightly with delight. She loved to play, to have power over someone, and this was the most primal power of all.

Harder and quicker she began to lap, listening to his breathing as she enjoyed the feel of his harness in her mouth - the way it throbbed and twitched. With one hand, she cupped and fingered his balls - rubbing them between her fingers whilst he whined: trying to hold back, trying not to give in.

Her thrusts became more urgent, his breath catching, his hand reaching for her hair-

She pulled back abruptly.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

He was silent, but panting.

"Did I?"

"No, Captain."

She shuffled back further onto the bed. His cock was red and straining for release. His eyes sank closed for a second as his hand reached for it and he began to stroke himself.

"Stop," she demanded.

He opened his eyes and there it was: the pleading, the need. Hidden in those pretty blue circles was what she was trying to get from him. Submission.

"I decide when you can come, darling."

He dropped his hand reluctantly, eyes blown wide with lust, tongue running over his lip.

"Perhaps if you ask nicely…" she suggested, twisting until she was all the way back and lying on her side so he had a full view of her body.

Still he was silent, so she slipped her fingers into her mouth and reached down to start working her cunt once more; drawing circles before dipping a finger inside and starting to fuck herself as he watched.

"Do you like to watch me prince? Is your cock burning for me? Do you want to put it inside me and let me milk it with my pussy?"

His head dropped and she could see his resolve falling. His hands fell to the bed as he leaned forward, shoulders rising and falling with every heavy breath.

She angled her hips a little wider, so he could see exactly what she was doing, working her fingers harder and deeper - loving the fact that he was watching her, thrilling in how she was driving him wild against his wishes.

"All you have to do is ask nicely…" she purred, slipping her fingers into her mouth and sucking off the juices as he noticeably stiffened, "Just one little word…" she continued as her fingers trailed down her stomach and she shuffled closer to his face, so close she knew he could smell her arousal.

Suddenly his mouth was there, lapping wildly against her as he tugged away her hand and replaced it with his own, roughly thrusting his fingers inside her, sucking on her clit…

"Tell me you want me," she panted, digging her hands in her hair and wrapping her thighs around his face. "Tell me-"

She shrieked as he ran his teeth over her whilst scissoring his fingers, reducing her stomach to a bundle of knots and hot sparks - she pulled on his hair until he looked up her body.

"I want you, you bitch," he growled, "Is that what you want to hear? I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk for days."

His honesty made her smile and the heat in between her legs intensified.

"Ask nicely," she ordered.

He glared at her. The ferocity almost took her aback. He curved his fingers inside her and pressed hard, making her hips jump.

"Please," he growled.

"Please what?"

Crawling onto the bed, he positioned himself on top of her, swinging the chain on his neck to one side until he was inches from her face.

"Please may I fuck you, Captain?" he snarled, jutting out his bottom lip as he looked at her through dark lashes.

Smiling, she lay back and tucked her hands under her head.

"Oh, alright," she sighed, the words barely out before his mouth was tearing at her breast and he was lining up his erection at her entrance, urging her legs around his waist before plunging inside with little ceremony.

"Oh, that's good," she moaned, curving her body up from the bed and jerking her hips to meet his thrusts, "Gods you have a talented cock for a prince… I may have to keep you around."

He shoved himself hard against her and she winced in pain at the overfull feeling, tightening her legs as the burn gave way to a bloom of pleasure.

"Yes, that's it love, fuck me like you mean it. Harder!" she commanded.

His hips began to buck wildly and she felt herself being taken away.

She dug one hand into his waist tightly, knowing she'd leave a fine bruise. The other hand she brought to her lips, slipping them into her mouth and coating them with wetness.

She needed to remind him who was in charge.

As he fucked her hard into the bed, she reached down and slid her damp finger between his cheeks - enjoying the way he stiffened for a second, before circling his entrance and slowing slipping her finger inside.

He bit his lip and met her eyes, slowing his movement as she smiled wryly, "Don't forget you are mine, prince," she hissed, pushing her finger harder inside and reveling in the mixture of pleasure and revulsion in his face. "Come for me my pet, I want to see you utterly spent."

Her fingers tightened on his waist and he started to buck again, as she arched and slipped her finger deeper inside him, rubbing that spot that had him growling and snapping at her neck.

Holding him tight, she pressed herself against him, letting him fill her and take her, letting go enough so the bud of pleasure in her stomach could grow and overwhelm her - her guard coming down enough so she could come sharp and hard, pressing her finger tighter until he bucked his hips a few more times, quickly pulling out and spilling himself over her stomach and breasts.

She let her hands fall above her head, as he collapsed on her, lying in his own release.

A few minutes passed as the pleasant buzz flickered around her body and a feeling of utter satisfaction descended.

"Now, was that so hard?" she teased as she pushed back his hair from his forehead.

His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Fuck you," he whispered, his voice tired and less venomous than earlier.

"Later, love," she laughed, slipping out from under him and kissing him roughly on the cheek. She walked over to her nightstand, dampening a rag and wiping her body down before quickly dressing.

He had rolled onto his back, looking utterly spent and used, chest heaving. _Pretty indeed, rather handsome_, she thought. Yes, she would have to keep this one a while…

Throwing the rag at him, she told him to clean himself up.

"I'll be back later," she warned, enjoying his defiant hiss as she left.

_Oh yes,_ she thought, _this one was lively indeed._

**_Review? :D_**


End file.
